Myopic
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: A LaLu one-shot inspired by the daily word from the dictionary. Rate M for language.
1. Myopic

Myopic-

_Ophthalmology _. pertaining to or having myopia; nearsighted.

unable or unwilling to act prudently; shortsighted.

lacking tolerance or understanding; narrow-minded.

LaLu

Since the first day he had seen her at the guild he had sort of been fascinated by the buxom blond. At first, he assumed it was due to her curvaceous body and clothes that left barely anything to the imagination but as time ticked forward, a failed takeover attempt, an excommunication, 7 years, and a reinstatement to the guild later, he knew it was more than simple lust.

It was myopic on his part to think that anything that involved Lucy Heartfilia could be so simply defined; sorted neatly and placed in its proper order. No, everything that was Lucy was messy, emotional, and pretty much everything Laxus was not.

His previous conquests were just that; something that was taken on, tackled, and won. Afterwards he wanted nothing more to do with them. But with Lucy, it was different. She made him feel emotions that he was sure were long since extinguished from his realm of capability and he was sure he was turning into a bigger sap than Alzack which made him cringe at the thought of that exuding for all to see.

"Hey Laxus." The star of his thoughts spoke softly with her typical warm smile on those utterly edible lips. He coughed lightly to try and get his wayward thoughts back where they belonged.

"Blondie."

She huffed indignantly as she placed her hand on her hip that cocked out in preparation for a reprimand.

"You're blond too!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

He just chuckled. Yes, when it came to Lucy Heartfilia, heart and light of the Fairy Tail guild, he had definitely underestimated her ability to wiggle her way into the most hardened of hearts.

"You want to grab a bite to eat sometime?" He asked with his signature smirk which only widened when her expression changed from utter shock to disbelief.

"Are you, Laxus Dreyer, asking me out on a date?" Her eyes were still slightly larger than normal conveying her suspicions.

"And what if I am?" He grinned as he grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her towards him. His lips a hairs breadth a way from hers.

Nervously she licked her lips, her eyes darting down for a millisecond before finding his stormy ones. "No games?" She whispered vulnerably.

His eyes soften slightly, not too much since they were still in the guild but enough to show her that he was sincere. "No games, Lucy."

Shocked radiated her chocolaty orbs before she gave a nod in affirmation.

The whole moment came a part as his team had to put their two cents in. "Bout fucking time boss. I thought you were gonna pine for Cosplayer until the end of time." "Pine" "Cosplayer" "Forever" "Loves her" Bicklow's totems echoed, the last little totem putting in its own thoughts on the matter.

Laxus forgot for a moment that he had initiated the conversation in front of his own team and all he could manage for a come back was a light blush.

The declaration of the little totems broke Lucy from her stupor as she smirked at the blushing lightning slayer. "Meet me at my place tonight at 6. And Laxus…don't keep me waiting anymore."

It was his turn to be shocked as she sauntered away leaving him speechless and once again thinking that his goals that he had when he first saw the blond were definitely shortsighted and if her saucy tone was any indication, he was going to have her for more than just one night.

**A/N. Sorry about this being short. I've been trying something that I saw another use to get back into writing. A daily one-shot, compliments of Webster's dictionary. **


	2. Fantods

**A/N. Even though I said this would be a one-shot I have people following it, since I forgot to set it as completed, so here's chapter two. I guess it didn't take too much persuasion for me to make it a multichapter fic.**

_Fantods- a state of extreme nervousness or restlessness; the willies; the fidgets (usually preceded by the)_

"What the ever-loving hell was I thinking?! 'Don't keep me waiting anymore.' Who the hell was that Lucy and where the fuck did she go?!" Lucy berated herself as she paced nervously between her bed and bathroom door.

Despite her previous bravado at the guild, Lucy had developed a severe case of the fantods. She had been secretly waiting and hoping for Laxus to show some sort of interest in her for quite some time but when he never did, she had tried to move on. Hibiki was the first and only failure at attempting to move on from the hulking blonde slayer. The Triman had always asked her out every time he saw her so she figured that giving the guy a chance would be a good starting point to move on from her crush. Unfortunately, she had assumed completely and horribly wrong.

She had known from the start that the guy was a bit of a player, but she didn't think that he'd go as far as to flirt with other girls, in front of her, while they were on a date. But he had and he then had the nerve to brush her anger off as him merely being friendly. His exact words were, "I have a reputation to uphold for the sake of Blue Pegasus. Me being on a date does not nullify those expectations." She had rolled her eyes and oh so eloquently told him that he could go fuck himself.

In her mind he was a horrible flirt and wanted to justify it; the epitome of having one's cake and eating it too, but Lucy was not one to be put second in a relationship. She had been made an afterthought enough to last her a lifetime all thanks to her father and she most certainly was not going to be put in that position again. Although, most would say that Laxus himself was also a womanizer and she was placing too much faith in his turnabout of attitude however, she had seen the differences in how he had previously treated guildmates, even his own team, to how he presently treated them and it was enough of a change for Lucy to allow herself to crush on him, if only in secret.

But he had asked her out, on a date, and meant it. The thought had butterflies raging in her stomach causing her to simultaneously feel on cloud nine and wanting to throw up. Before she could give herself a pep talk and call the rampant emotions to a stop, her window creaked open and a light thump of feet landing could be heard. In a move, that she would later blame on her emotional turmoil, she Lucy kicked the would-be intruder back out the window and they landed with a groan on the side walk. Cautiously, she peeked her head out the now open window and laughed despite herself. Laying sprawled out and swirly eyed on the ground was a very discombobulated Natsu and just like that, all her previous nervousness vanished.

"Uggh. Why do you have to be so mean, Luce?" Natsu whined from his spot on the ground. Lucy just shook her head at her teammate's antics. She had told him on multiple occasions to use the door, not the window, like every other normal person but Natsu always did what he wanted despite the consequences.

"And how am I mean, Natsu? You sneak in my apartment, sleep in my bed, and eat all my food. The only difference this time is that I caught you before you could eat me out of house and home!" She growled growing more irritated with the fire slayer the more she thought about his transgressions.

Huffing, she bushed her fingers over Horologium's key and realized she had spent way too much time worrying and now only had a half hour to get ready.

She forcefully slammed the window shut, locking it before muttering angrily to herself. "I don't have time for this crap." She hurried away from the window, her friend quickly forgotten or purposefully shoved in to the deep recesses of her mind. Who was to say which was correct?

In a flurry of movement, she had picked an outfit consisting of a simple purple sundress and her white heeled sandals. She didn't have the frame of mind, at the time, to ask the lightning slayer where they'd be going. Once again, her mind drifted back to the feel of large hands encircling her wrist and the way his body moved when he gently pulled her smaller form near his, and the way his lips were oh so teasingly close to hers. As it stood, that brief memory could _definitely _be the star of many a wet dream. Though brief it may have been, the emotion in the lightning mages eyes had been so much more than she had ever seen him show before. She had seen the man from down right seething to teasing like he hadn't a care in the world, but nothing could compare to the heat and honesty that she had seen earlier that morning. Sighing, she ran her fingers gingerly though blonde locks that she decided would be best left down in lieu of her typical updo.

Tension, that had slowly been building up throughout the day, seemed to burst the minute a knock sounded on her door and a whole new feeling of anxiousness took hold. Here she was, getting ready to go on a date with the infamous Laxus Dreyer, the only one that she ever had eyes for, and her body's response was to break out in a cold sweat. With clammy palms and a knot in her throat, she opened the door, revealing an equally flustered looking Laxus.

Lucy's head intentionally cocked to the side before a small chuckle escaped her. It wasn't long before the chuckled escalated into full blown laughter, complete with tears and a few random snorts. At his affronted look, she tried to compose herself.

"I'm s-so sorry L-Laxus. It's just that I was literally on the verge of a panic attack because…well this is you we're talking about and you show up looking as nervous as I felt. It's just so…relieving I guess, to know that you have feelings like the rest of us."

Laxus, who's fierce glare turned softer at the explanation, merely shrugged and let out a slight chuckle. "I get it blondie." His slight smile turned into a cocky smirk. "It's nice to know that you were so worked up about this." He stepped closer, his body heat making Lucy hyperaware of his movements. "Do I still make you nervous?" His mischievous grin caused Lucy to falter in her breath. "N-n-no." She stuttered unconvincingly.

Lucy was sure that any minute she was either going to burst into flames or turn into a puddle of goo at his close proximity. When his lips grazed the side of her neck, her legs decided they were done supporting her as they gave out, causing the lightning slayer to wrap an arm around her waist for support. Now Lucy wasn't exactly a fan of the old romance novels where the woman swoons dramatically and the man catches the woman in a chivalrous manner, eventually sweeping the woman off her feet in a whirlwind romance. But that was exactly how Lucy was feeling, though Laxus didn't seem the knightly type, he was sure good at making a girl weak kneed.

He gave her a dashingly devious smile. "Oh really?" He stated teasingly as his lips once again made contact with her neck, fully this time. Lucy couldn't hold back the breathy moan in reaction to his small touch. "It doesn't seem that way to me."

Lucy could feel his lips curl into a wide smile against her neck and she knew at this point her furious blush and itty-bitty moan gave her away. Not to mention he could probably smell her a mile away and was very thankful for the small graces he allowed her by not bringing that up.

In a moment of defiance, she shoved his larger frame away with her flush still intact. "Fine, you make me nervous. Happy?" Her eyes were trained on the rug that laid in front of her door.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to upset you." She heard him sigh before he cleared his throat. "I…I'm not really good at the whole feelings thing or the dating thing for that matter and I…uhh…shit. I don't want to screw this up but its what I'm good at I guess." Before he could ramble on anymore Lucy looked straight into his eyes, which shone with sincerity. "It's fine Laxus. I know I'm not the easiest to get along with either so let's just, I don't know, learn as we go?"

Once again Laxus sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Lucy smiled with a brilliancy that Laxus could never explain as she took his hand and led him out of her apartment.

"So, where are we headed to?" She asked once they were outside her building. A tinge of blush appeared on the slayer's cheeks. "Actually, Evergreen helped me out with an idea because like I said, I'm clueless when it comes to dating, so she suggested a picnic. If that's alright with you?"

Lucy nodded as she graced the slayer with a warm smile. "A picnic is perfect Laxus."

And just like that the tension was erased as the lightning slayer gently squeezed their joined hands and led Lucy off to clearing near his home.

Unknown to either mage, a certain fire slayer watched the interaction from afar with a slight twinge of jealousy forming in his gut. He watched and wondered why, why Laxus would take his Luce away and why was he feeling like a knife had been shoved in his chest.


End file.
